


白月光番外

by caiyungui



Category: xiaoyunyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui
Summary: 番外
Kudos: 2





	白月光番外

郁芍芍脑子蒙蒙的被禹闻拉上车，等禹闻替她系好安全带发动车子的时候，她这才反应过来。  
她是脑抽了吗，居然上了禹闻的车。  
现在的禹教授明显有某种别的其他的，十分成年人的目的，而她刚刚，却没有很直接地意识到这一点。  
她甚至还脑残的问了第二次的问题！  
她捂脸，感觉自己实在没脸见人。  
白月光不仅不是她以为的gay，还是个直男，是个功能很好很厉害的直男。  
郁芍芍：“……”  
她现在很想穿越回去，抽几个月前的自己几巴掌。  
她那是什么狭隘的想法，耽美小说里就都是gay了？！  
全民搞基害人不浅呀。  
她小心翼翼地看着正在开车的禹闻，弱弱地问：“那个，可不可以当我刚刚什么都没说过？”  
实在是某人的体力给她留下了十分深刻的印象，以至于她都忽略了俩人要啪啪啪的事情，直接问疼不疼了。  
禹闻一边开车，一边声音冷淡地问：“你是什么意思？”  
她咽了口口水，盯着某人越发冷峻的脸色，大胆的说：“就是，那个，我……没答应今晚的事情。”  
一声刺耳的刹车声响起，她看到禹闻已经把车停到了路边，转头看着她，一只手敲着方向盘：“如果我没有记错，第一次是你不请自来。”  
郁芍芍：“……”  
她顿时心虚了，“是我。”  
禹闻又冷静的继续分析：“我可以默认为你喜欢我，而且你刚刚也没有否认我的表白。”  
她扶额，好像，好像是这样子呢。  
禹大教授不愧是学术派的，分析这个都分析的有理有据，让她无从反驳，好像是真的呢。  
她对禹闻的表白一点都不讨厌，就是下意识地慌张而已。  
而且那个慌张，主要还是对着某个必经步骤去的。  
她好像，在不知道什么的时候，真的开始喜欢他了。  
禹闻看她沉默了下来，没再说什么，直接开车带她回去。  
此刻虽然已经下午，但时间尚早，禹闻拿出钥匙开门，先推门进去，正感觉后面很奇怪，转头就看到郁芍芍正站在原地，很害怕的样子。  
禹闻淡淡地说：“如果我没有算错，我这个地段面积的房子，要一两千块钱一天的租金……如果你不做我女朋友，我要考虑收你租金。”  
她不满的瞪着禹闻，你丫一个开着兰博基尼的人好意思跟一个存款几千块的人要她全部的存款？！  
果然她那点微不足道的小钱钱，也就能在这里住上两天时间。  
真，穷人不配有自尊，现实版。  
禹闻又轻声加上一句：“如果做了我的女朋友，这套房子立刻送你。”  
她情不自禁地咽了口口水，这真大方，她要抱紧自己岌岌可危的良心。  
可惜某人并不给她这个机会，看到他还没反应，就直接把她拉进来，替她做决定。  
许是怕她紧张或者别的，今天禹闻从酒店订了烛光晚餐，很有气氛。  
禹闻穿着文质彬彬，一点都没有要化身为狼的迹象，她松了口气，第二次什么的，也许真的是她想多了。  
咳咳。  
她在十分和谐友善的气氛下跟禹闻共进晚餐，晚餐后，禹闻坐在客厅里处理些事情，她也联系文俊卿那边，忽然有个紧急的事情，她给文俊卿打电话。  
电话响了一会儿才接通，“文俊卿，那个代言你是怎么看的——”  
她话说到一半，忽然顿住了。  
她，好像在电话那头，听到了可疑的喘气。  
文俊卿的声音也有点沙哑，但还是尽力温和的回答：“我现在有点事情，明天再说。”  
郁芍芍毫不犹豫地挂上电话。  
捂脸。  
她好像听了半个现场版，尴尬.jpg  
还是小受的。  
能啪小受的除了小攻翟临外不做第二人之想。  
小攻可是本书的男主，要啥有啥的那种，绝对不可能让别人压他家宝贝小受的。  
这俩人，终于成其好事了！  
郁芍芍觉得自己现在又害羞又激动，不行，她要去冲个澡冷静一下。  
她红红火火恍恍惚惚的拿着手机回到自己的房间，去卧室里面洗澡了，完全没看到她身后的禹闻那越来越深沉的眼神。  
等她洗完澡穿着睡衣走出来后，看到了同样穿着睡衣的禹闻站在她房间里，一下子被吓得什么腐女想法都没了，捂着自己的胸口：“你怎么在这里？！”  
禹闻一脸平静地说：“我们是男女朋友，我在这里很正常。”  
“男女朋友也要有个人的隐私，不能直接从男女朋友跳到同居男女上。”  
禹闻眼皮都不抬：“似乎，按照你的说法，我们已经有过非常实际的关系了，距离在很早之前就变成了负数，并没有直接跳到同居男女上，我们很早就可以做同居男女了。”  
郁芍芍：“……”  
她瑟瑟发抖，感觉自己被原主坑的实在不轻。  
禹闻毫无征兆的关上他身侧的灯，一片黑暗之中，郁芍芍只觉得有一双火热的大手搂在她的腰间，带着她躺在柔软的大床上。  
禹闻想喂她喝牛奶，但是在喂她之前要好好安抚她。  
他耐心地亲吻她，双手细细的拂过她的身体，手指探到了她要喝牛奶的地方，轻轻抚摸。  
郁芍芍有种奇异的感觉，有点疼，但更多的是酥软和酸麻。  
禹闻安抚够了，轻轻的伸出一根手指放在她口里，她有点疼，疼的皱眉。  
他难得叹了口气，低声说：“你果然很敏感。”  
郁芍芍精通男男钙片，很少看男女方面的东西，对禹闻说的话理解不是很透彻，半哑着声音开口：“什么意思？”  
禹闻似乎发出了很轻的笑声，很认真细致的用手指在她喝牛奶的口中安抚了很久，很久。  
之后，喂牛奶的勺子终于抵在口边上的时候，他忽然说：“那天晚上，其实什么都没发生，男人喝的烂醉如泥，根本没力气没兴致做那件事情，我自己的身体我知道，凭你一个人根本做不到最后。至于你会疼——”  
他拖长声音，猛地喂了进去。  
郁芍芍尖叫一声，疼的嘴唇哆嗦，脸色发白。  
禹闻又在她耳边说：“你会疼，大半原因是你太敏感，太小了，你自己弄的没有章法，当然疼。。”  
**  
次日，郁芍芍跟文俊卿同时请假。  
再之后，郁芍芍上班后看到同样一脸疲惫的文俊卿，忽然悲从中来，很想抱着gay蜜哭，他们真是难姐难妹，都是被压在下面的那个，暴风哭泣。  
没想到禹教授是那样的禹教授，心机深沉！


End file.
